Gone
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Just a little drabble that includes Kendall in an unfortunate circumstance...


**A/N This is short and not so sweet, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I got inspiration on this story from a song called Gone by My Darkest Days. It isn't my usual type, but I hope you like it anyway :)**

Feeling disgusted, I stand up and scrub my hands down my face, while pacing for a few minutes. I check my watch when it seems like another hour has passed, but I see it's only been five minutes since I last checked. I've been here waiting for three hours, but she hasn't showed up, or even called. I could understand half an hour late, or maybe even one; but not three hours. Especially not when she doesn't have the decency to call me and try to explain herself; she has the habit of not answering the phone when she's with _him_.

That familiar churning starts brewing in the pit of my stomach and I'm unwilling to go through another night of this. I undo my tie and then take it off, throwing it on the bed before stalking off to the extra room to get that stack of boxes I brought here just two weeks ago, when we had our last fight. I grab a thing of packing tape and fix up the bottom before returning to the bedroom and emptying my side of the closet, throwing all my clothes in the box without even bothering to take them off of their hangers.

Next, I fix up another large cardboard box and pack it up with my clothes from the dresser, and anything of mine that is sitting on top of the boudoir. A stabbing pain pierces my heart when I see the picture of us taken last year on Valentine's day, and I turn it upside down in anger and frustration. We were so happy then, what's changed?

_Three months ago, things started going downhill when she said she would have to start working late at the insurance company she's worked for, for two years. I didn't mind, she was trying to work her way to a better position, but things just weren't what they seemed. She wouldn't come home until well after midnight. I'd hear her tip-toe up the stairs and then change in the bathroom before climbing in bed with me. She would always place a kiss on my cheek and then snuggle up to me, but her embrace felt cold; empty. It's like she was doing it to assure someone; I'm not sure if it was herself or me, but the smell of a cologne that doesn't belong to me would waft up to my nose and I know she was with someone else. She always seemed to have a way to blow it off, though, like it was no big deal, and I tried to pretend like I didn't know. She was distant, barely even listening to anything I said, and she wouldn't look at me when she was talking. Three long, lonely months came to a head when I was out with my buddies on one of the nights she was 'working late', and I saw her with him out at the bar; with her boss Fred. _

_ Having proof, I confronted her that night when she came home, and she told me the truth. She told me she was sorry, and asked for another chance. I loved her so much, I thought her tears meant something. I kissed them away that night, and held her, assuring her that I love her and that in time I would be able to trust again. With my arms wrapped around her and her head buried in my chest, I told us both that eventually things would be just like they used to be, we would be happy and carefree again one of these days. _

_ She swore that she would change, that she would stop seeing Fred, and I honestly believed her. Things were good; we would cook dinner togther in the kitchen and out of the blue I'd grab her for a slow dance and sing to her, content to have the love of my life back with me again. She would surprise at work with lunch or give me a massage when I got home; it was always the little things that mattered so much to me. I was happy again, feeling like I was living again, like life had a purpose._

_ This morning was wonderful, she woke me up early to make love and then we took a shower together, giggling and being silly. She even cooked me breakfast, on a weekday nonetheless, and I felt like I was on top of the world. I managed to con my boss into letting me off of work early, and I stopped by the jeweler's to pick up the perfect ring, one I knew that she would absolutely love because things were getting back on track and I'd love to ask her to be my wife. I went ahead and made reservations for us to have dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant. _

But now, here I am sitting alone after midnight again, only two short weeks later. Instead of dwelling on it and letting someone like that get the best of me, I tape the box up and then head to the bathroom with yet another empty box and fill it with all of my belongings from the bathroom. Unshed tears are biting at my eyes, but I ignore the hurt and refuse to break down at what she's done to me. I gave her another chance, gave it my all, but I guess this isn't what fate had in mind for us.

Sweating and feeling exhausted from the inside out, I carry the three boxes one by one downstairs and through the house, out to my SUV parked in the driveway. Once they're all in, I slam the trunk closed and go back in, wearily making my way up the stairs, back to our shared bedroom for the last time. With bitterness coursing through my veins, I take the red velvet box from the pocket of the dress pants I'm still wearing, and open it. It would have looked so goreous on her finger, the stones and color would be a great contrast to her pale skin, but I'll never see it. Not even bothering to close the lid, I toss the jewelry box onto the unmade bed and whisper a simple, "Goodbye", before turning off the light and descending the stairs for the final time. I turn off every light in the house as I go through, leaving it dark and empty, just like the way I feel inside, and lock the door, throwing my keys to this house on the step in front of the door. There's too many bad memories, and this isn't a place I ever want to come back to.

It's well past two o'clock in the morning when I climb into my car, but I start up the engine anyway and back out of the driveway, intent on never looking back.


End file.
